


Company Where You Stand

by sugargroupie



Category: Farscape
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargroupie/pseuds/sugargroupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It spills like a gasping plea from his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company Where You Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually I will post the plotty stuff, but today is not that day. Spoilers up to S4, I guess. Thanks very much to **simplystars** and **thassalia** for the beta. Mistake are very much mine.

Aeryn tries it his way first, snatched microts of a lovely beginning and no end, fleeting deep kisses as they grope each other in abandoned corridors and amusing hide-the-comms moments until their reality crashes through – Scorpius is listening, Sikozu is lurking and their friends continually interrupt borrowed time.

They try it until John's way is no longer feasible, and the results are less than satisfactory.

"Can't fuck, can't come, what can we do?" he grouses with a half-smile, once they've managed to sneak away from the discomfiting gazes of their shipmates.

Quickly coming to a decision, Aeryn steps into his path. The solution is simple, so she lays it out in uncomplicated terms she knows John will understand. "We do it my way, of course." She curves her palm around the bulge in his pants, laying claim to that beautiful cock with teasing strokes of her fingers.

John smiles, and for once there's no hesitant glance over his shoulder, no calculation in his gaze. His hands settle on her hips, pulling her close to connect with his body. She licks his mouth and slips her tongue inside when he gasps. _Yes, this is a nice start_ , she thinks as the kiss deepens, but she needs more.

Aeryn slides her fingers through his belt loops, breaking the kiss as she walks backward a few steps to the nearest cell. She activates the sensor and drags them both through the door, pausing for a microt while John closes it behind him.

She kisses him again and shucks his shirt up from his pants, digging her fingers into the muscle of his lower back. Human flesh so easily bruised is firm beneath her touch, and he leans in willingly as her fingers move lower to his backside. John moans into her mouth as she unfastens his pants and works her hands under the leather and his briefs. She jerks down and his clothes fall to his knees, exposing him to the cool air in the room.

He's also exposed to her roaming hands and eyes as he stands before her, unabashed in his half undressed state, and she needs to frell him right now.

Aeryn reaches out and takes hold of his cock, its silky heat warming her fingers. She's always appreciated the way his dick curves, the way it arcs inside her, filling hidden spaces she didn't know she had.

She licks her lips as she drops to her knees, but instead of wrapping them around his sex she nudges further between his legs and takes one of his balls into her mouth. John yelps her name and lays a steadying hand on her shoulder. She sucks with her lips and massages him with her tongue, feels a deep satisfaction as he hums in pleasure.

She lets him fall from her mouth with a wet _plop_ as his fingers comb through her hair in jerky movements. "Your fucking mouth, woman," spills like a gasping plea from his lips and she can't contain the grin that appears, doesn't really want to.

"C'mere," he whispers and links their hands to help her stand. As soon as John removes his vest she kisses him, works her tongue quickly into his mouth and lowers the zipper on her own vest. His hands immediately cover her breasts, the lines on his hands grazing her nipples. John licks the corner of her mouth and chuckles when her breath hitches in surprise.

Aeryn won't let him distract her, regardless of how good his tongue feels, or how his laughter vibrates along her skin. She grabs his hips and pulls him against her as she starts to shuffle backward, careful to take small steps so he doesn't stumble with his pants around his knees.

Dipping his head, he nibbles her shoulder, his question warm against her skin: "Where are we going?"

He doesn't interrupt their slow progress but simply follows where she leads. "I have a plan. It involves the wall."

"There's a perfectly nice bed over there," he laughingly protests.

"I don't care, John, I just need..." She pauses, grunts in approval as she flattens her back against the wall. "I just need to come," she says, lowering her voice purposely.

John immediately goes for the snap on her leathers, the familiar _zip_ cutting through their breathy pants, through the urgency of their movements. "Damn baby, you do go on," he murmurs in her ear and flicks his tongue lightly on the lobe before trailing kisses down her neck.

Shoving him back, she bends over to unlace her boots and kicks them away. She yanks her pants and briefs down, freeing one leg to perch on his hip as she grabs his shirt to tug him closer.

His fingers are eager as they delve between her legs, his sighs ragged as he seeks the lips of her cunt. He sets his thumb against her clit and rubs it back and forth, teasing her until she grits out, "Now," and thrusts her hips forward. He slides one finger inside her, then another, and they work out a rhythm where she's riding his fingers, stretching his shirt with the force of her grip. Aeryn bears down on his hand and shudders as her release takes over.

Her orgasm takes the edge off, but it's not enough. She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes to find John staring at her. His eyes are full of messy emotions, some of which she'll never fully understand.

So she responds in a way that's impossible to misinterpret and covers his cock with her hand in a gentle grip. She touches him the way she's learned over the cycles, making him pliant and submissive, completely at her mercy. Aeryn doesn't stop to examine the fierce protectiveness John brings to the surface, because it's always been there. Whether they're fighting or frelling the instinct is there, and where once it annoyed her, she now finds it to be a comfort.

His hips rock with the rhythm of her hand, and she tilts her face to briefly taste his mouth, measure the nearness of his release.

"No, wait," he says in a rush. His breath feathers across her lips and she catches his mouth again in a bruising kiss, leaning into him forcefully. "Aeryn," he moans as he pulls his mouth away and places his hand over hers, stilling her stroking movements on his cock. "I don't wanna come yet."

"Yes," she hisses back and shakes his hand loose. Her need to see him break apart is a living thing, threatening her usual control.

John grapples for control against her insistent fingers and pushes her hands away. "Inside you, yeah?" he murmurs and sets his fingers along the curve of her jaw, drawing his knuckles down her throat with soothing strokes. His face remains close to hers, his calming breaths skimming her cheek until she allows him to coax a yes from her mouth with a languid kiss.

His sex is a hard slick heaviness at the juncture of her thighs, and she needs no further prompting to spread wide for him. _Finally_ , she thinks as he slowly breaks the kiss, positions the blunt tip of cock at her lips and seeks entrance. He pushes forward and up; Aeryn whimpers at the unyielding pressure from her body before it gives way and he sinks inside.

John sets one hand on the wall near her shoulder and the other catches at her hair before coming to rest on the back of her neck. He pulls her closer until their foreheads touch; they both groan as he slides in further.

She combs her fingers through the hair at his nape as he covers her mouth with his and frells her against the wall. She drops one arm down around his waist to grab his ass, the muscles clenching reflexively beneath her palm with each thrust.

Her vest is bunched between them, the zipper biting into their flesh as they move in tandem, hips connecting roughly as they push back and forth. Aeryn rocks her lower body forward and chokes out a husky laugh as John loses his rhythm.

Just as he opens his mouth to reply she hears faint footsteps in the hall, heading in their direction. She covers his mouth with her hand and whispers hotly in his ear. "Someone's coming."

He turns his mouth away from her grasp. "Damn right," he growls, begins to thrust faster and she stops short a stuttering moan trying to claw its way past her throat.

The footsteps draw closer.

 _Frellfrellfrell_ is a tattoo in her mind, and she bites his neck as she comes, digging the heel of her foot into his ass. She claps her hand over his mouth again, as if stifling his cries will quiet her own. _Come on John_ , her mind whispers, and even with her hand silencing him she feels his breath hitch, the moan he can't set free.

And then he lets go, a full body lurch as he comes for her, and she barely registers the footfalls fading away.

 

##


End file.
